Little Minou
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien's father finally lets Adrien have a kitten, and Plagg doesn't adjust to this new addition well. {Part 2} Marinette decides to get a new member of the family, but Adrien doesn't want this new addition. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hii! I am so so sorry that there hasn't been updates lately! Usually when I get home from work, I'm too tired to type XD I'm also working tomorrow, Sunday, Monday, and next Friday, but there should be updates on those days c: Again, I'm sorry! A Good Mother has over 500 views! :D_

 _~Response to A Good Mother~_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you c:_

 _Thanks to AnnMJSanchez, Blacky2010, ChojisGirl, Makiharu, , Mycupofteaa, NightCrow712, Pudina, TheAuthor11, ZoeSummerStarr, adrianaconception105, corejudith, and pokegirl2 for making A Good Mother one of your favorites!_

 _~Responses to Ponytails~_

 _An-onyx-mouse: Huehuehue :3 I love Adrien, he's an adorable little cinnamon roll!_

 _Babycailly42: You think my stories are cute? Thank you! You're cute! ;3 Aww, thank you, you're so sweet! :D And you're welcome! Ah, I'm fine now, but I wasn't when I posted it. It was just some family drama, the disadvantages when you live with all females. Not all females bring drama, but some do. Aww, I make your day? :D You're so sweet, you give me cavities :D AND YOU LIVE IN FRANCE?! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I WANNA GO THERE!_

 _The Blue Miraculer: Don't die! How else would you read my stories? ;D Plus, I need my chibi. DON'T DIE CHIBI._

 _Babycailly42: You can read it whenever you please xD Ohh, okay. And thank you! :D Enjoy!_

 _~Responses to True Identity~_

 _Grey mouse: Hii! Thank you, I try xD And I will! Don't you worry!_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _Btw guys, if I accidently respond to a review twice, please let me know, I am very forgetful._

 _Onto the magic! (By the way, there's like one curse word in here, if you don't like cursing, then I apologize.)_

* * *

Adrien ran into his room with excitement in his eyes. Plagg was laying on his computer table, relaxing. Adrien hurried over to Plagg and jumped up and down. "Plagg! Plagg! Plagg!" he shouted. Plagg opened one eye lazily, looking annoyed. "What?"

He noticed that Adrien had a box in his hands. "Is that camembert?!" Plagg yelled excitedly. "No."

Plagg closed his eyes. "Goodbye."

"Plagg, my father is letting me finally have the one thing I've been begging for!" Adrien yelled with happiness. "Is it Ladybug? Otherwise, I don't care." Plagg muttered. "Shut up Plagg! It's not Ladybug! Although…that could be good too…"

"Then what is it? Just tell me so you can stop bothering me!" A meow suddenly came from the box Adrien had yet to open. Plagg's eyes widened as Adrien opened the box. "A cat?" Plagg questioned.

"Yes! I always wanted a cat when I was little, but Father said that pets cause too much trouble. But I convinced him to let me have one!" Adrien replied.

"Don't you already _have_ a cat?" Plagg asked. "Yes, but this kitten doesn't eat camembert." Plagg rolled his eyes. "Don't diss camembert unless you've had it!"

Plagg looked down at the floor. A calico kitten was walking around, exploring the place. Adrien dumped all of the kitten stuff on the floor and grabbed a toy, a mouse on a string. Adrien shook it around, and watched the kitten play with the mouse in amusement.

Adrien laughed as the kitten entertained himself. Plagg grunted and flew up, watching the kitten. "Bah, playing with toys is so boring!" Plagg complained.

But Adrien didn't hear a word.

* * *

Later on, Adrien prepared for bed and the kitten jumped up and curled up on the foot of the bed. "Plagg, what do you think of the name Nacho?"

"That's dumb." Plagg replied. "Nacho! Come here!" Adrien said, patting his knee. Nacho hopped off the bed and scurried over to Adrien, purring softly. "Doesn't seem like he has a problem with it." Adrien replied. Plagg glared at the kitten in annoyance.

Adrien was sleeping, his snoring so loud that it was disturbing the sleep of one kitten and a cheese-loving cat. "I hate it when Adrien snores." Plagg hissed. Nacho climbed on top of the skate ramp Adrien had in his room and looked at Plagg.

"What? You're gonna attack me with cuteness or something?" Nacho stared at him, tilting his head a bit. "Listen here, 'Nacho'. I've been with Adrien for a while now, and don't think you're going to waltz up in here and try to take him away from me. You're gonna have to go." Nacho looked at Plagg with sparkly cute eyes and Plagg struggled not to give in.

"Must…not…give in…to cuteness!" Plagg said. Nacho kept looking at him and Plagg gave in. "Fine! You can stay, I guess. But don't eat my camembert!" Plagg floated up from his spot and Nacho looked at him curiously. "Wondering how I can fly? I'm a kwami! You can't fly though, you're just a kitten."

Nacho got up and walked to the edge of the skate ramp. "Wait, no no no, don't!" Nacho was about to fall off when Plagg grabbed his tail to prevent him from falling. Plagg looked down and realized that the skate ramp isn't even that big. Plagg sighed and Nacho meowed.

* * *

The next morning, Adrien had to go to school and since he couldn't take Nacho to school, someone had to watch the little kitten.

Which only left one person for the task.

A camembert loving cat.

Plagg groaned as the kitten ran around, playing with anything he could find. "Why did _I_ have to get stuck with watching the little brat?" Plagg grumbled. Nacho meowed softly and looked at Plagg. Plagg narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, I only saved you because the kid would be devastated if I didn't do something, that doesn't mean I like you or anything."

Nacho crawled around the room, swaying his tail. "You think you're so bad? I'm the king of bad luck!" Plagg shouted. Nacho saw a vase and knocked it over.

Nacho walked away and Plagg made a gasping face. "Nacho!" Adrien walked into the room and saw the broken vase. Adrien glared at Plagg. Plagg gulped in fear.

"Oh crap."

* * *

 _Penguin: Masterpiece finished! Thank you for your kind, loving words c: I have 2 stories that I'm planning for Miraculous Ladybug, and they will be continuous! So watch out for those, they will be posted soon! Bai bai!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Conspiraty:** Hello chibis! So here's the sequel to Little Minou! Kwami Chat will also be posted today (Sorry for the delay.)

~Responses to The Life of Syrena~

Unicornhorse21: It's alright. Kids can be jerks, lol. Thank you! I'm fine, lol. I got tougher, so no one messes with me now. (I'm not a bully though.) I'm sorry sweetheart. That's alright, tell your story how you wish! When you post it, let me know so I can read it! :D Thank you!

UnicornSecrets: Kids can be jerks. Don't have a broken heart, lol. It's alright. In the end, I'm a stronger person because of it. (I used to be such a crybaby and now I only cry when I'm highly upset.) We're still best friends to this day lol. Thank you!

Pinksakura271: She never even ended up coming, I cleaned my room for no reason ._. Yes, girls should. I just choose not to have one. Kids are jerks in elementary. I'm indifferent to Valentine's Day. Sometimes I hate it, and sometimes I like it. I would always fall on the damn bus stairs lol, that's why I hated taking the bus. But in high school I got to walk to school, so yay :D I honestly don't remember if the bus driver did help. It's been ages since I even thought about elementary school. Thank you!

Nina the Fangirl: Thank you! It's alright, I'm still here lol. Thank you!

 **XOXO**

"Adrien, Adrien!" Marinette yelled as she ran to him excitedly. Adrien could see the shine in her eyes as she held a cardboard box in her petite hands. Adrien looked up at her with a soft smile. _She looks so cute when she's happy_. "Yes Princess?"

"I got a pet!" Marinette giggled, smiling brightly. Adrien grinned at her. "Awesome, Mari. What is it?" Marinette opened the box and a fluffy brown dog with blue eyes jumped out and landed on Adrien's face.

Adrien screeched and grabbed the dog, throwing it into the floor. The dog slightly whimpered in fear and Marinette gasped, quickly grabbing the dog and glaring at Adrien. "Adrien, what is wrong with you?! You almost injured the poor thing!"

"Mari, you brought a dog into our home! You know that cats and dogs are enemies! How could you betray me like this?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. "A. You said I could get any pet I want, B. You're not an actual cat and C. He's staying. End of discussion."

"I didn't mean for you to get a dog!" Adrien yelled. But Marinette simply walked to the kitchen and placed the dog in the sink. "And why are you putting him in the sink?! We wash dishes in there!" Adrien whined.

"Ary needs a bath. Now go to the pet store and buy the stuff on this list." Marinette made a paper plane and threw it at him, the paper landing in his hands. "But-"

"No buts! Go!" Marinette interrupted, preparing to wash the dog. Adrien grumbled as he stomped out of the house.

He vowed to get this dog out of the house by the end of the day.

 **XOXO**

"You're such an adorable dog, Ary! Aren't you?" Marinette cooed, holding him in her arms. She placed the dog on the bed as she got ready for bed.

"Why is he on our bed?" Adrien questioned. "He's sleeping on our bed tonight."

"Oh NO, he's not. He has a cage that _I_ had to buy!" Adrien complained. "He won't sleep in it. So there's no other choice but for him to sleep here." Marinette replied.

"How about outside?" Adrien mumbled. "Not an option. It's cold outside." Marinette said, covering herself with a blanket and laying her head on the pillow.

"But I don't want to sleep with him!" Adrien whined, frowning. "Then sleep on the couch." Adrien's eyes widened as he thought about it. The last time he slept on the couch was when he and Marinette had an argument and she forced him to sleep on the couch. And it was miserable.

Adrien quickly jumped onto the bed, with the dog in the middle. Adrien glared at the dog and whispered, "Listen here doggo, I'm only sleeping here because I don't want to sleep on the couch. No peeing, no pooping, and no barking. We clear?"

The dog wagged its tail and panted. The dog then chased its tail and laid on the bed, relaxing. "Glad we got that out of the way." Adrien replied, satisfied.

 **XOXO**

 _{~inserts narrator voice from Spongebob~ }One hour later…_

Adrien was sleeping with his mouth open, until he felt something move. He groaned and turned on his side. But then he felt a foot in his mouth. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and saw the dog's feet in his mouth. He quickly spit them out and picked up the dog, walking out of the house and placing him outside, slamming the door. Adrien ran back upstairs and laid on the bed.

Adrien went back to sleep, smirking. _Let's see him try to get back on the bed._

A few minutes later, Adrien could feel the dog's butt in his face. Adrien glared and moved him closer to Marinette.

But the dog just sat on Adrien's face, snoring. Adrien sighed, and laid there. _Doggo 1, Adrien 0._

 **XOXO**

In the morning, Marinette stretched her arms and turned towards Adrien. He had his arms crossed and glared at Marinette. "Mari, we can't keep this dog."

"And why's that?" Marinette answered, putting her hands on her hips. "The little brat kept me up all night! He slept on my face, put his feet into my mouth, and kicked me!"

"Maybe it's because that you don't like him." Adrien scoffed. "I don't like him. I hate him."

"Then spend some time with him, and maybe he'll stop sleeping on you." Marinette offered. "You have to watch him anyways, I got called for work."

Adrien froze. "WHAT-"

"Thanks Adrien, you're the best boyfriend ever, love you, bye!" Marinette quickly kissed his lips and ran off to the shower. Adrien frowned. "I can't believe she just did that…"

 **XOXO**

Adrien was sitting on the carpet, staring at the dog. He was eating from his bowl, Marinette gave Adrien strict instructions on when to feed him, what to feed him, and when to walk him.

"Listen dog, you know I don't like you, I'm only just watching you because Princess asked me to. Don't play any tricks on me." Ary walked over to him, and climbed into his lap. "What are you-" Ary curled up in his lap, and started to sleep.

Adrien groaned, but then he started to pet the dog. _He's actually kind of soft, I'll give him that._

Later on, Marinette walked into the house, and yelled, "I'm home!" She shut the door and locked it. She glanced in the living room and saw that Adrien and the dog were cuddling, both of them asleep. Marinette looked around the house and noticed a huge mess.

"Adrien finally bonded with the dog…but he's cleaning up this mess when he wakes up."

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty:** Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for that time skip at the end. This author here has to study for a quiz on Wednesday…sigh. Anyways, once I'm done studying, Kwami Chat will be updated. Bye, love ya!


End file.
